


The Second Bite

by Uthizaar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Werewolf Lore, Biting, F/M, Implied Relationships, Jealous Isaac, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Original Mythology, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf Bonds, Wolf Instincts, changing pack, sexually frustrated Scott, swapping Alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac likes Scott, Scott is oblivious. Isaac wants to be Scott's beta, not Derek's. A plan is hatched based on misunderstood werewolf history and the horniness of teenagers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based entirely off the ideas sent to me by a dear reader & fan, J2Love4ever, so I hope you enjoy it and it lives up to your expectations! :)

Isaac secretly loves Scott. But Scott is with Allison. As secrets go it’s pretty small time, but every time Scott walks past with his arm wrapped lazily around Allison’s waist, he has to bite down on his lip to avoid vocalising that whimper, that desire, that longing to be with Scott. And he would be so good at it too, so perfect for Scott, if only he could see it. Despite this, Isaac doesn't want to come between them, doesn’t want to be that selfish lover but at the same time he can’t deny his feelings for Scott, especially now they’re living together. Sure it’s a sexual attraction, but there’s also another part of him, a deeply buried yearning for acceptance and protection. Just being near Scott has awoken that urge and he wants him, he wants him so bad. But after he jerks off thinking about Scott, he feels guilty because he starts thinking about Allison. Plus he has a distinct suspicion that Scott can hear him through the walls, that moment when he loses control and moans out Scott’s name even as he spurts onto the bunched muscles of his abs. 

Isaac doesn't like that he was bitten by Derek, sure he wanted the power, secretly desired the physical changes and almost drooled for the ability to overturn his father’s dominion of him. But the fact remained that he hated the way he was bound to Derek, knowing he had to roll over whenever his Alpha wanted, be the submissive wolf like the others, really, just being afraid he had traded one domineering monster for another. He is Derek's beta but doesn't feel the bonds of loyalty he should, instead he wants to be Scott's beta. He knows he doesn’t have the strength to become an Alpha on his own, plus as much as he dislikes Derek, he doesn’t want him dead. 

 

Scott managed to get him a job at the vet’s with him after school. It was a good opportunity to talk to him, get to see another side of his strong, kind personality. Plus Isaac enjoyed talking to Deaton, mainly about werewolf lore and the various secrets he had picked up over his long and illustrious career. One day, after a particularly brutal night of training with Derek, Isaac asked Deaton if it was possible to change your master. (Scott had skipped work to go ‘study’ with Allison) The vet looked at him strangely but then nodded and moved over to his book shelves and pulled out a tattered leather-bound tome.

‘I did hear of a practice in Southern Europe that allowed for such a change.’

‘Without killing the other Alpha?’

‘The original?’ Deaton glanced at him as Isaac nodded, his arms crossed as he leaned against the metal table in the center of the room. ‘Yes. As I recall they used it to increase the power of certain packs without killing each other off. A sort of pre-cursor to the feudal practice of marrying royalty off to each other.’ He ran his thumb down the dusty pages, muttering under his breath in Portuguese. Isaac stood patiently by, not understanding him even though his sharp hearing picked up every whispered word. ‘Ah, here we go. Yes, according to their recorded histories, the beta must be bitten by the other Alpha, a sort of renewal of the gift.’

‘Really? Does it say why they know?’

‘Uh, yes. There was a period of great unrest and rampant disease among the tribes of werewolves and the humans they lived amongst. Even with their heightened healing power, the wers kept dying, first the betas and then the Alphas, as their power diminished with each dead beta. So betas were shared out among the tribes in order to bring stability. After a number of attempts…’ He paused, silently reading down the page and then flipping it over, ‘They discovered the renewal of the bite transferred the “ownership” of the beta. Hmm.’

‘What?’

‘There’s a part of the text missing, see, a page is torn out.’ Deaton sighs, ‘Well, I’m not surprised, it was second-hand at a market in Venezuela, however it ended up there. The only thing it says is that the bite must occur on the neck, close to the jugular, dangerous even for werewolves.’

‘Anything else?’

‘No, not really, just a warning note that cuts off where the page was torn.’ Deaton stops as if to comment but the jingle of the door and the patter of paws on the floor outside the room caused him to nod at Isaac and pull on his lab coat. Isaac walks out to see a couple and their Retriever puppy waiting at the front desk. He can smell the puppy’s excitement and feels it echo within himself as he thinks about the new information. He finally has a way to escape Derek and join Scott. After all, he reasoned as he picked up the squirming puppy, he and Scott lived and slept next door to each other. It was only right they be in the same pack and share the benefits it would bring them!


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac watches from the curb as Scott pulls up on his bike, having left earlier when Derek called him for an early morning training session. His arms and shoulders felt like they had lead weights attached to them and still the Alpha was disappointed by his efforts, or lack thereof. Isaac’s expression lit up once he saw Scott’s dirt bike roar into the parking lot, but he glanced around for Allison before walking over to wait for him by the parking spots. She was nowhere to be seen and he grinned at Scott as his friend dismounted and turned off the engine. It was faint, but he could just smell that potent mix of Scott’s aftershave and sweat swirling together around him. It was irresistible to him and he drew a deep breath, feeling the spicy air rush into his nostrils and down into his lungs; the scent and the associated images of Scott’s hard, muscular body flashing into his mind’s eye, feeling that uncomfortable pressure build inside his briefs. 

Scott turned around to find Isaac looking at him strangely and he tilted his head as he noticed the other teen’s somewhat glazed over eyes. He carefully took a sniff of the air and felt his lips curl into a smile. 

‘Hey, Isaac, come on. Quit day dreaming!’

‘Huh?’ He snapped out of his fantasy as Scott clapped a hand on his shoulder, relishing the strong grip of the Alpha. He nodded and let Scott guide him into the main corridor. Class hadn’t started yet and the two of them walked down the hallway, Scott doing most of the talking. Isaac nodded and spoke here and there, but mostly he just took the opportunity to look at Scott while he was talking, watching his eyes when he laughed or the brilliant white of his teeth when he grinned. They were almost at their locker when Stiles walked past, just about greeting them both.

‘What’s with him?’

‘Don’t know, we haven’t spent much time hanging out since you moved in.’ Scott replied looking at Stiles’ retreating back.

‘Oh.’

‘No, it’s not, I didn’t mean it like that.’ He turned back to look at Isaac, ‘I guess we just drifted apart after everything that’s happened. He spends most of his time with Danny and Ethan now.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, not what you’d expect right?’

‘No way,’ Isaac chuckled quietly just before the bell rung out above them. ‘So, you got home pretty late, last night.’

‘Yeah, I guess.’ He pulled his bag on one shoulder as they slowly made their way to English. ‘You covered for me with my Mom, right?’

‘Of course. I’ll always have your back.’ And your front, Isaac added silently, grinning to himself. ‘You get lucky?’

‘Uhh…’

‘Maybe not?’

‘We were so close. But then she just pushed me off.’

‘Mhm hmm.’ Isaac tried not to pull the “eww” face as Scott described his almost conquest of Allison. Instead he just gritted his teeth and imagined what a shirtless Scott pressed against him would feel like. He realised after a few minutes that Scott had stopped talking and was looking to him for a response. ‘Uh, so you got cock-blocked huh?’

‘Yeah, rub it in why don’t you?’

‘Oh, I’d like to rub it, alright!’ He muttered to himself as the new English sub ushered them into the classroom. Scott turned to give him a strange look but the teacher glared at them for being late and Isaac skipped to the back while Scott slid in beside Allison. 

 

Isaac hates school, doesn’t see the point of it now he’s a werewolf, but part of the deal for him to stay with Scott and Melissa is that he at least goes to school. Still it was a good opportunity to watch Scott without being noticed, too much. Stiles used to frown at him and lean over to Scott to tell him, making Isaac blush at being caught staring. But most days, Isaac noticed that Stiles was too busy talking to Danny or flirting outrageously with Ethan to care who was staring at Scott. Even though he was an Alpha, Isaac found that Scott was kinda oblivious when it came to people watching him, or being attracted to him for that matter. He glanced up as the teacher began handing back the assignments from last week, before settling back down to watch Scott’s body adjust to the chair, his strong arms resting on the wooden table and his back muscles flexing in his tight t-shirt as he stretched. Isaac licked his lips unconsciously and reached under the table to adjust his suddenly too tight pants.

The day passed quickly in a rush of clanging bells and streams of students, the various subjects passing him by as he charted his day based on which classes he shared with Scott and which ones Allison wasn’t in. In those ones he sat beside or behind Scott, all the better to observe and memorise him. When he wasn’t with Scott, he’d close his eyes and think about him, only to reach for a pen and doodle his and Scott’s name intertwined in the margins of his copybook, keeping half an ear on the drone of the teacher or he’d ignore the lesson entirely and stare out the window imagining their lives together; the sex of course, but also the simpler stuff, just being with each other and how they could run the pack together with Scott’s strength and courage and his determination and cunning. And then there was that incredibly boring history lesson where he spaced out completely and dreamt up this overly elaborate wedding with Stiles as the minister, for some reason? He shook his head to clear his mind of the vision of Stiles in a long flowing robe and stiff collar as the bell rung, signalling, finally, the end of the day.

 

Scott was waiting for him at their nearby lockers and Isaac joined him as they walked out into the cool afternoon air. Isaac watched out the corner of his eye as Allison waved at Lydia and the two girls got into her car and drove off quickly. Guess Scott was still on poor terms with her, still, that meant he might be able to put his plan into action. If all went well, by this time tomorrow he’d be free from Derek’s control and able to be completely devoted to Scott. Scott paused as he watched Stiles climb on the back of Ethan’s motorbike and wrap his arms around the muscular twin’s torso. He frowned before shaking his head and turning to Isaac, ‘Hey, you want a lift to work?’

‘Yeah. That’d be great.’ Isaac tried to keep the excitement from his voice as he waited for Scott to get on first and then climbed on after him. He reached back and gripped the seat, resisting the urge to mirror Stiles and hold on to Scott. 

 

Later that night, after a slow afternoon taking inventory and learning about the pack habits of the Eurasian Grey Wolf, Deaton was trying to guide Scott’s learning since Derek didn’t want to, they returned to Scott’s house to find pizza money and a note on the kitchen table. A multi-car pile-up on the I5 had called her into work just moments before they arrived home. They quickly ordered the pizza, lots of meat, and settled in to play Scott’s Xbox in his room, waiting for it to arrive. 

Isaac was jittery all evening and Scott asked him now and then what was up, but he just shrugged it off and grabbed another slice of pizza. But there was a tension between them, a heaviness to the air that drew their eyes together. And then Isaac felt a stirring in his pants as Scott unconsciously rubbed against his arm as he battled for control of their car. He swore as it crashed spectacularly off a bridge and he turned to look at Isaac, taken aback by the sudden change in his eyes, the wolf coming out as he struggled to contain his arousal. Scott didn’t have to sniff the air to feel the attraction streaming off Isaac’s body. He felt his own cock throb in response to the spicy tang and his eyes glowed red in the darkness of the bedroom. It was as if he couldn’t stop himself, he began to lean in.


	3. Chapter 3

It starts out easy and almost effortlessly, as if it could happen to anyone in the almost total darkness of the bedroom, but before Scott realises it, Isaac is pulling him on top, eager hands running over his body in a way Allison never could, reaching down to grope him once between his legs, a test feel before his hands wandered back up, this time digging under the tight fitting shirt to feel the hot Latino skin underneath. Scott gave an involuntary moan as Isaac reached up and pulled their mouths together; Scott’s a little hesitant, but the other teen’s insistent and forceful. Scott almost pulls back as he feels Isaac’s tongue pierce his lips and rub against his own, sending sparks of fire down his stomach to his rapidly hardening cock. Before long he’s the one driving the kiss, dominantly straddling Isaac’s waist as he hurriedly pulls off his own t-shirt and then rips Isaac’s apart with an easy swipe of his claws. Isaac breaks the kiss to look down at his shredded clothes, before glancing into Scott’s blood red eyes, his nostrils flaring as he catches the Alpha’s strong scent, fuelling his arousal even more. He whimpers slightly as Scott again attacks his mouth, rougher this time, before sliding down a bit to kiss under his jaw, licking and sucking and teasing the sensitive spot with his lips and his tongue and his teeth. Isaac moans into it and arches his back as Scott moves lower towards the pulsing vein in his neck, the sound of blood rushing through his body as his heart beats faster. And then something happened that Scott couldn’t quite control, he felt his fangs slide out unbidden and the urge to bite down was overwhelming, unstoppable in fact. Isaac moaned beneath him, wanting more contact, running his strong pale hands over Scott’s tanned muscled arms and chest, revelling in the proximity and sexiness of the Alpha. His moans turned into a single yell of pain as Scott bites down on the exposed flesh of his neck, fangs sinking deep into his skin, blood pooling in Scott’s mouth, even as it ran in torrents down Isaac's chest and back.

 

Scott’s vision swam as he struggled to maintain control and not shift completely. He reluctantly released his grip on Isaac’s throat as he heard the sobs of pain from underneath him. The fangs slid back in and his mouth was filled with the disturbing coppery taste of blood. Isaac’s blood. He looked down, vision enhanced to see the blood slowly clot, the bite marks very distinctive. Scott shook Isaac gently, noting that he had fallen unconscious. He swore to himself and picked the limp form up, and bringing him next door to his room. Scott went back out to fetch a damp cloth and wiped away the blood so it wouldn’t stain the sheets. He grabbed the scraps of Isaac’s torn t-shirt and threw them in the trash, before going back over to check on him. It seemed he had fallen into a deep slumber and Scott rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he should call Deaton or Derek. Something weird had happened and he couldn't quite explain what this feeling was. He half wished Stiles was here to talk it over, before he realised how unbelievably awkward that would be. He swore again and covered Isaac with a sheet, unable to resist looking at his sizeable bulge and strong muscular build. Scott shook his head, confused by this sudden interest in other guys.

 

He cleaned up before heading into bed himself and turned on his side, pillow under one arm as he reflected on the unexpected turn of the night, before his mind turns to Allison as he normally does before going to sleep. Tonight however, his thoughts keep slipping back to Isaac. The way his tongue felt as it pushed against Scott’s own, the hardness of his body in the places where Allison’s was soft, the desire, the obvious lust for Scott that he felt from Isaac was enough to get him hard again. Turning onto his back, he reaches down and pulls off his boxers, freeing his cock. He works it easily, eyes shut as he thinks about those minutes in the dark. All too soon he shoots, his cum splattering the sheets. He lets out a disgusted groan and grabs his boxers to wipe it up, before balling them up and throwing it across the room to his laundry. Even though the sheets are still sticky he pulls them over his naked body and tries to sleep again, finding it much easier as long as he didn’t think about the fact that it was Isaac’s half smile that made him cum. Scott began to snore lightly, unaware of the newly forged bond between himself and the beta next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but intense! Writing the final chapter now, should be up over the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott woke suddenly, lying there, blinking in the darkness, unsure what woke him up. He reached up to rub his eyes and felt the mattress beside him shift under someone else’s weight. He let his hands trail across the sheets until they came to rest against the warm soft flesh of someone's strong shoulders. He startled and quickly withdrew his hand, instead turning over to face the mystery person, red eyes glowing in the darkness as he fixed on the smooth pale back and unruly dark brown hair. Scott paused for a second, realising he was still naked and sniffed the air, confirming his suspicions. It was definitely Isaac, but there was something wrong with the scent, something different. The answer unfurled itself in Scott’s mind unbidden: he was pack. Somehow, Isaac had become part of his pack, an important part too, as if he had bitten Isaac himself. Scott’s eyes opened wide as the thought struck him: he had bitten Isaac earlier, a proper bite too, blood filled his mouth and those fangs had driven deep. Scott didn’t feel any different really, he thought he would, since adding to a pack increases the Alpha's power. But he did feel a little more energetic and the shift seemed easier to call on. Scott glanced down at his abs, feeling a rushing heat fill him and reach down into his stomach, gripping it in a fiery grasp. Scott let out a moan as his vision flared red and the shift came upon him in an instant. But as soon as it had manifested fully it disappeared and he was left gasping, sweat running down his body, electrified at the sensation.

Scott rose softly onto all fours, the sheet falling away from his naked body, and looked more closely at Isaac’s neck. The bite had sealed up, his healing obviously affected the rate at which it had faded, but Scott could still see the outline of the wound, glowing blue in his red-tinged sight. He sighed to himself and bit his lip. It wasn’t just that he had bitten Isaac or even that he had, somehow, turned him into his beta, but there was something else different. A sort of desire or longing, not quite lust, that had settled in his stomach as he stared at Isaac. He licked his lips and raised the sheet covering the other werewolf, relishing the sight of his naked torso and creamy white butt cheeks as they appeared. Scott felt heat bloom between his legs and the rising of his cock as he gently turned Isaac over onto his back, feeling his strong arms and the softness of his skin as he did so. Now Scott leaned in, hovering inches above Isaac’s face before he closed his eyes and touched their lips together.

 

Derek was staring out the window at the rain-swept cityscape before him. He had been standing there for hours, ever since the searing pain had rushed through him, leaving him panting for air. At first he wasn’t sure what was happening, the agony rolled over him in waves and then as sudden as it appeared it vanished. But the shift came upon him, stronger than anything he had felt in years, unable to control it, unable to tap into the anger that kept him rooted in his humanity. The claws sprang forth as he felt the transformation wrack his face and ears. It was the fangs that were the problem however, they ached as soon as he brought them out. He touched them gingerly, uneasy at this sudden turn. He tried to shift back, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t even a full moon, but he was trapped in this form. 

Derek glared at his reflection in the glass. Less than an hour after his forced transformation the shift reversed and he was restored to normality. Yet even as his claws and fangs retracted, he fell to his knees, gasping as he felt a loss so profound tears began to prick at the corner of his eyes. It was as if blood had been drawn from him rapidly and he felt weakness in his arms and legs as he pulled himself upright. Derek wasn’t quite sure what had happened, but he felt it: one of his betas was gone. Not killed or captured but gone. Derek fumed as he realised it was Isaac; the bond that was forged with him had been tenuous and difficult but it was distinct. And it had been severed.

 

Isaac opened his eyes to feel Scott’s weight pressing against him, his lips joined to the Alpha’s. He opened his mouth to speak, but Scott just took it as an invitation and pressed further into him, his strong forceful tongue flicking against Isaac’s own. He felt himself harden as Scott rubbed their naked bodies together, grinding hard against him, pushing his hands above his head. Isaac smiled as Scott began to move lower, finally getting his long kept secret desires. But Scott stopped moving halfway down his chest and Isaac looked down into his Alpha’s deep red eyes. There was a flash of yellow in them and Isaac blinked as Scott came back up to catch his lips again. There was such passion, such desire, such hunger in his kiss that Isaac could only respond in kind and let his legs fall open as Scott rubbed against him harder and harder, rocking back and forth as they kissed each other, Isaac’s hands exploring the muscular perfection of Scott’s back and butt as they moaned and climaxed against each other; their hard hot cocks shivering against each other, the slippery cum further lubricating their continued making out.

 

Isaac rolled over, slipping out of the bed to pad across the hall to his room, ears perked in case Melissa had returned. But the house was silent. He stopped as his phone glowed on the table, frowning, Isaac picked it up, his eyes widening as he read the message Deaton had left earlier that evening. _Found the missing page of that book, Isaac, the warning is quite unusual: sexual desire between the Beta and the Alpha will manifest into mating until the desire is spent. Quite vague, I know, but it's not like that's an issue for you two, is it?_ The werewolf swallowed hard, the winking emoji almost mocking him. He put the phone down and drove the thoughts from his mind, hand gently trailing down his stomach, feeling the remnants of the mess of his and Scott's cum on his abs. "I don't suppose it matters." He grinned to himself and returned to Scott's room, sliding in beside the Alpha. _His_ Alpha.

Morning came upon them slowly as the two teens were still wrapped up each other. Scott waking first to find Isaac nestled by his side, one arm thrown across his chest, the other having gone down to fondle his morning erection. Scott smiled as he felt Isaac’s own cock spring to life beside him. There was something different about this morning though, it was as if last night they had given themselves over to their primal, animalistic sides and rutted against one another like there was nothing else in the world. That desire, that fire that had gripped him last night had faded away to be replaced by something else. It was a familiar feeling, but different to what he had felt for Allison the first time they had met. Unknown to Scott, the desire bond that had been unleashed by his biting of Isaac had been fulfilled, to be replaced with a much more stable and enduring bond. Although Scott began to get an inkling of this bond as Isaac woke up, their eyes connecting and a flash of fire spreading across his skin. Scott couldn’t quite explain it but he knew that Isaac had become more than just a lover or his faithful beta, but is something so much more, something that would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that, props once again to J2Love4ever, her idea after all. Updated the ending to include the warning from the book about changing Alphas.


End file.
